


Excuse Me...Sorry for Staring...

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Server, Charlie Ships It, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean's Birthday, Destiel Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jo Ships It, M/M, Mary Ships It, Sam Ships It, Sweet Castiel, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: “Dean, you just ate more food in one meal than I eat all day, and now you’re looking at the desserts? How do you not weigh 300 pounds?” Jo asks incredulously.“Jo, dear sweet Jo, there’s always room for dessert. They’ve changed the menu, though. I can’t find the pie? Where the hell is the pie?” Dean asks, with panic in his voice.-----Dean's turning 38, so his his family takes him out to dinner. Their server, Castiel, trips over himself to flirt with Dean, and sparks ignite over onion blossoms and steak sauce. Dean's about to have the best birthday ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank SpoonerGirl1 for being my beta, she's amazing as always. I would also like to thank her for this prompt.

 

Lonestar Steakhouse

Thursday, January 24, 2016

Dean’s 38th Birthday

 

Dean, Mary, Sam and Jo make their way into Dean’s favorite restaurant, Lonestar Steakhouse. He’s been thinking about the chili cheese fries and Texas rose fried onion for a couple weeks now.

They’re greeted by a bubbly hostess named Ruby. “Good Evening, welcome to Lonestar Steakhouse. My name is Ruby, will it just be the four of you tonight?”

“Yes, four under Winchester,” Sam says.

“Great, follow me please.” Ruby leads them over to a booth. “Is this booth ok?” Ruby asks.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Mary says. The four sit down, Dean next to Mary, and Jo next to Sam across from them.

“Your server tonight will be Castiel, he’s amazing. He’ll be right with you. Have a great night.”

“I’m telling ya’ll right now, there will be no mentioning to the server that it’s my birthday.” Dean gives them all his best bitch face.

“Calm down ol’ man!” Sam laughs at Dean.

“Good Evening...excuse me...sorry for staring but you have the most gorgeous green eyes.” Castiel, their server, blushes in embarrassment.

Dean’s not sure what to say without turning as red as their server. He’s never seen such blue eyes, such broad shoulders and those lips...wow!

“Um, thank you,” Dean also blushes.

“I’m...I’m Castiel, you may call me Cas if you prefer. I’ll be your server tonight, so please feel free to ask for anything you may need. Could I get you started with something to drink? Wine, beer, soda or water?” Cas asks.

Dean and Sam order a local beer, and Mary and Jo order a glass of wine. “I’ll be right back with your drinks, so please take a moment to look over your menus.”

“I’ll be right back,” Dean announces. “Can you guys order some appetizers? You know which ones I love. I have to go um...um....wash my hands. Yeah that’s it, I need to wash my hands.” Dean scurries off to the bathroom, trying to will his half hard cock down.

“I’ve never seen Dean like that, before. He was almost...speechless. I think he may have a little crush on our server,” Mary says with a big smile on her face.

“Me either, Mom. I really think we should get his…” Sam stops talking as Cas approaches the booth with their drinks.

“Looks like we’re missing someone. I hope I didn’t embarrass him too much,” Cas says, sounding apologetic.

“No, he’s fine, he just had to go wash his hands. He came straight from the garage.” Sam explains.

“Ok, good. Would you like to order some appetizers? Or would you like to wait for green eyes to come back? Shi...uh, shoot, I did it again.” Cas shakes his head, his face turning a bright shade of red again.

“No worries. Can I ask you...um... something... kinda personal?” Sam asks.

Cas nods in approval.

“Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?” Sam asks.

Cas lets out a laugh. “No girlfriend, definitely no girlfriend. No boyfriend either.”

“That’s very good to know. Oh shit, Dean’s coming back. Can we get a texas rose and a couple orders of chili cheese fries?” Sam asks.

“Of course, I’ll go put your order in and give you a few more minutes to look over the menu.”

****

“What did you guys order?” Dean takes a long pull of his beer, while settling in next to his mom.

“We ordered your favorites, the texas rose and cheese fries. We also found out that Cas is not involved with anyone, and he bats for your team.”

“Funny Sam, you’re a funny person. What makes you think I’m interested? Or that he is? He’s just being friendly. It's his job,” Dean says.

“Please, Dean! He tripped over his own tongue when he first looked at you. He couldn’t introduce himself until after he commented on your ‘gorgeous green eyes,’ Jo said, using air quotes. “I think it's pretty obvious that he’s hot for your bod!”

“Yeah, whatever you guys.” Dean mumbles into his menu, even though he already knows what he wants. He orders the same thing everytime they come here.

****

_~Meanwhile behind the Bar~_

“What’s up with you tonight, Cas?” Charlie asks.

“Char, I really embarrassed myself. The most attractive man in the world is sitting in my section tonight,” Cas explains, his cheeks growing red again.

“Oh, I doubt it’s that bad. You're so dramatic. What happened, exactly?”

“Charlie, the first thing I said to him, without even thinking, was ‘Good Evening...excuse me...sorry for staring but you have the most gorgeous green eyes.’ Do you know how embarrassing that was? I don’t think my face could get any redder.”

“Oh man, I have to get a look at this man. Which table?” Charlie asks.

“Table four, not the guy with longer hair. He’s got short blondish brown hair. I’ll be right back, Charlie, I have to go take their order. Don’t go out there yet.”

****

“Hello, again, are you ready to order?” Cas asks, never taking his eyes off of Dean.

They all place their orders and request refills on their drinks.

“Sounds great, I’ll be back in a few minutes with your drinks. Your appetizers should be out shortly. Please let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“Thanks, Castiel.” Dean winks at the sexy server.

Cas nearly trips as he goes to place their order and get their refills.

****

_~Bar~_

“Charlie if you want to see Dean, you could bring these two beers out to them. I’m not sure what the other guy’s name is. I’ll go grab another bottle of wine, since the ladies want a refill as well.”

“Sweet! I’ll be right back.”

“Hey Charlie, please don’t embarrass me. I’m doing a fine job of that on my own.”

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best.” Charlie says with a sly grin as she sets out to meet the dreamy guy that has her best friend tongue tied.

****

“Hello, my name is Charlie, I have a couple beers here for Dean and…”

“Sam, the name is Sam.”

“Ok then, I have a beer here for Dean and Sam!” Charlie places the beers down in front of the men and winks at Dean.

“Where’s…?” Dean looks around Charlie, looking for Castiel.

“Cas? He had to run to the cooler to get a bottle of wine for the pretty ladies here. He didn’t want your beers to get warm.” Charlie sizes up Dean and then briefly looks at Sam, not wanting it to look to obvious that she came out here to check out Dean.

“Thanks, Charlie, that was really nice of you,” Jo says.

“It’s not a problem at all. Cas is my bestie. Maybe Dean here should thank Cas himself for making sure his beer is nice and cold.” She smiles at Dean and walks back to the bar.

“Hmmm, I know I’m the mom here, but I’m pretty sure that Charlie came out here to check out the man that her best friend’s crushing on. She wanted to make sure you were worthy of Cas.” Mary bumps her elbow to Dean and gives her best mom smile.

“Oh lord, ya’ll need to let it go. You have no idea if that’s what’s going on.” Dean takes drink of his beer and nonchalantly looks over at the bar.

****

~Bar~

“Castiel, that man out there is drop dead gorgeous! I love Dot but damn, I would never kick him out of my bed.” Charlie looks over to see Dean looking straight in their direction.

“He’s way out of my league, Char. Way out.”

“He was asking about you. He wanted to know where you were. I’m pretty sure he’s interested, and I just caught him looking over here looking for you!” Charlie gives him a big hug and pushes him out from behind the bar. “Oh, Cas, the other guy is Sam. I think they're brothers, but not sure.”

“Thanks Charlie, you’re the best.

****

“Sorry for making you lovely ladies wait, but I wanted to make sure your wine was nice and chilled.” Cas refills Jo and Mary’s glasses and sets the bottle on the table. “I'll leave the bottle here, on me.”

“That's very considerate of you Castiel, but you don't have to...,” Mary says.

“Not a problem at all.” He leans over and stage whispers conspiratorially, “You're my favorite table so far tonight.” He flashes a grin at Dean, then asks in his normal voice, “How are the appetizers?” He's not able to take his eyes off Dean. He tries to look away, he really does, but those eyes are so…dreamy.

“The Texas rose is awesome,” Dean says with his best come hither smile, looking directly into Cas’ cerulean blue eyes.

“I’m… I’m… so glad you are enjoying them. If you need, uh, anything else...anything at all before your food arrives, please let me know.”

 _Smooth Novak. All it takes is one pretty face to make you start tripping over your own words. Get it together._ Cas gives himself a pep talk as he walks over to another table.

“Earth to Dean! Earth to Dean Winchester! You still with us?” Sam teases as he snaps his fingers in front of Dean’s face.

“Shut up, Sammy. Whaddya want?”

Sam, Jo and Mary all start laughing, Mary wraps her arm around her eldest son’s shoulders.

“What did I do? It’s my damn birthday, you’re suppose to be nice to me today.” Dean pouts.

“Dean, you’re adorable, really you are. You’re so smitten with Castiel and from what I can see, he’s just as smitten with you.”

“Am not!” Dean exclaims.

“Bull to the shit! You two are SO into each other,” Jo laughs.

“I hate to admit it but it’s rather adorable,” Sam agrees.

“Yes, he’s attractive...ok...ok, so he’s hot! I’m sure he’s not interested, though. I still think he’s just being friendly, because he’s our server.”

Their food is delivered and Cas makes his way over to the table to check on them. “Would anyone like a refill on their drinks, or some sauce for the steaks?” Cas asks.

“I would love a water, Cas.” Dean says.

“I’ll take one also. Jo? Mom?” Sam asks.

Jo and Mary both say that they’d also like a glass of water. “Sounds great, I’ll be right back.”

“Uh...Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Can I also get that steak sauce?”

“Of course, would you like to try the house sauce? I must warn you though, it has a bit of a kick to it.”

“That sounds awesome, I like spicy!” Dean smiles and wiggles his eyebrows, notching up his flirting, to see if he can get any reaction out of the sexy server with the amazing ass that just won’t quit.

“I guess we have that in common, then. I’ll be right back with the water and steak sauce.” Cas gives Dean his best smile. The only person Cas sees sitting at the table, at this point, is Dean and his big, gorgeous emerald eyes. He turns around and heads straight to the bar to find Charlie. He's in over his head. He's never flirted like this before.

“Now, that’s my brother! The Dean we all know and love,” Sam laughs around his bite of salad.

Returning just a couple minutes later with the waters and sauce, Cas notices that Dean hasn’t tried his food yet. “Is there anything wrong with your steak, Dean? Is it done properly?”

“I was just waiting for the sauce, Cas. I can’t eat steak without the proper sauce.” Dean winks at Cas as he hands over the bottle.

While Cas waits for Dean to try the steak sauce, he asks the rest of the table if their food is up to their expectations.

“Cas, everything is perfect, thank you,” Mary replies.

“I’m glad you like it, I’ll check on you again in a little bit.” Cas goes to check on another table, thinking of Dean the whole time. He takes that table’s order and almost forgets to place it, then almost forgets to refill the drinks at another table. He’s too preoccupied with images of what he want to do to Dean.

****

~Bar~

Charlie flicks Cas’ ear trying to get his attention. He's acting like he's in some kind of trance or something. She’s never seen him quite like this. “Earth to Castiel! Are you with me here?” Charlie asks.

“Yeah, I’m here, kinda. Charlie, how can I be so gone on a man I’ve only known for what...25 minutes? I’m so...”  

“Castiel, look. I'm actually happy for you. You've never been like this with anyone. I love seeing the look of love and lust on your face...it’s perfect, it’s fucking perfect.” Charlie gives him a one armed hug.

********

**30 Minutes Later**

Dean’s done eating and looking at the dessert menu. Jo, Mary and Sam are looking at Dean like he’s lost his mind.

“Dean, you just ate more food in one meal than I eat all day, and now you’re looking at the desserts? How do you not weigh 300 pounds?” Jo asks incredulously.

“Jo, dear sweet Jo, there’s always room for dessert. They’ve changed the menu though. I can’t find the pie? Where the hell is the pie?” Dean asks with panic in his voice.

Mary points to it on the menu, shaking her head at her son. “You and your pie. I guess I shouldn’t have given you pie in place of your first birthday cake.”

“Awesome, they have apple _and_ ice cream. Damn, this is turning out to be a great day.” Dean’s as giddy as a five-year old about to open gifts on Christmas Day.

“I’m sure we could get Castiel to scrounge up some candles if you'd let me tell him it’s your birth…” Sam is kicked in the shin by Dean.

“Damn it, Dean, why the hell did you kick me? I was just kidding!”

“I’m guessing he kicked you because he didn’t want me to hear that it’s his birthday,” Cas replies with a sly smile.

“So you heard that did ya?” Dean asks.

“Oh yes, I have excellent hearing.”

“NO singing!” Dean tries to give a bitchface, but he’s unable to do anything but smile when Cas is within 10 feet of him.

Raising his hands in defense, Cas promises HE won’t sing. “So what would the birthday boy like for his birthday...dessert?” Cas’ blush is obvious, that’s the third time in one night he’s managed to embarrass himself.

“I can tell you what the birthday boy wants for...Dammit Dean! That hurts, asshole!” Sam exclaims as he's kicked yet again.

“Apple pie, please, with ice cream!”

Mary and Jo both decline, but Sam orders a chocolate chip blondie with ice cream.

“I'll go place your order.”

“I can’t wait. This pie better be worth it, Cas.” Dean winks at Cas again.

“You won’t be disappointed, handsome.” Cas walks away with arms full of dirty plates and a big smile on his face.

Dean watches Cas walk away when he suddenly turns and looks over his shoulder, catching Dean checking out his ass. Cas winks at him, and puts a little sway in his hips as he walks away.

“Dean, you just got caught checking out his ass. I think you need to just take the plunge and ask for his number. What’s it going to hurt? He’s obviously interested in you,” Jo says.

“I’ll think about it,” Dean says.

“If you don’t get his number, I’ll do it myself, and I won't do it quietly. I know you don’t want me to embarrass you now, do you?” Sam laughs at Dean.

“Sammy, don’t you fucking dare.”

“Do you wanna take that chance, Dean? I have no problem embarrassing my older brother in front of the guy he’s hot for.”

“Boys, stop it! Sam, leave your brother alone. If he wants to get Cas’ number, he’ll do it himself.” Mary uses her best intimidating mom voice.

“Fine, mom, but you have have to admit that Dean really should ask for his number.”

“Well, of course, but there will be no more embarrassing your brother today.”

“Cas alert, Cas alert.” Sam whispers across the table to Dean.

“One apple pie for the birthday boy....with extra ice cream. Sam, your blondie with ice cream.” He sets down each dessert. “I also brought you a couple of extra forks, just incase the ladies decide they want to taste the desserts.”

After Castiel walks away, everyone notices that Dean’s piece of pie seems extremely generous. “Dean, I think you got two pieces of pie. I’ve ordered pie here before, and it was never that big,” Sam says.

Dean gives him an indignant look and takes a big bite of his pie. He lets out a loud, sensual moan.

Cas hears the moan as he walks away and he suddenly has a bit of a problem in his pants. _Dammit, little Cas, you’re at fucking work! Ok, take a deep breath, let it out… and stop thinking about how Dean would sound in bed! FUCK!_

****

~Bar~

“Charlie, I’m SO SCREWED!”

Charlie just laughs and starts singing, “Dean and Ca-as sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes…”

“Stop it!” Cas insists.

“Cas, do you want me to go over there and get Dean’s number for you? I know you want it. I’ve never seen you pay so much attention to one table before.”

“No, I’ll do it. I’m just waiting until they’re almost ready to leave. I don’t need his whole family eavesdropping. Oh yeah, can you zero out the pie and ice cream? I’ll be paying for it, and the bottle of wine, before I leave tonight.” Cas sets back out for the table to check on them one last time, and give them the bill.

“Go get’em, tiger!” Charlie whispers to Cas as he walks away.

****

“I see that the pie and blondie must have been good. Did you guys at least share with the lovely ladies?”

“I did! See, Dean here, he doesn’t share pie with anyone, though, and I mean _anyone_. I think mom might have gotten a taste of the ice cream before he pushed her hand away,” Sam teases.

“So you two are brothers? Is this your beautiful girlfriend, Sam?”

“Actually, this is my beautiful fiancee. Her name's Jo. This is our wonderful mom, Mary. And yes, we're brothers. Dean is the much, much OLDER brother.” Sam makes sure he emphasizes the ‘older’ part.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed the desserts. Can I get you anything else before you go?”

“Just the check, Castiel. Please, put it all on one, and here’s my card so you can charge it right away.” Mary hands her credit card over to Castiel.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Cas is halfway to the bar when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he turns around to meet a pair of green eyes with his blue ones.

“Um...Cas. Dammit...could I get your...um...phone number?” Dean has trouble keeping eye contact with Cas, and he looks at the floor, embarrassed. Cas looks over at the bar, and gets a thumbs up from Charlie.

Feeling a little braver than before, Cas turns on his charm. “Dean, I’ll give you my number on one condition.”

Crossing his ams across his chest, Dean puts on his sexy Winchester smile. “And what, exactly, would that condition be?”

“That you actually use it, to call and ask me out this weekend, if you’re free.” Cas writes his number down on a scrap of paper and hands it over to Dean, their fingers brushing in the exchange.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely do that. I’ll text you so you have my number.” Dean winks at Cas and makes his way back to the booth. “Are you guys happy now?” He rolls his eyes at his family.

They all nod and agree emphatically that yes, they are indeed happy.

Dean pulls his phone out and enters Cas’ number, and proceeds to send him a quick text.

****

~Bar~

“Did you just give him your number?”

“Yes, I did...Yes. I. Did!”

“Look at you, Cas! Did you get his?” Charlie asks.

“He said he'd text me in a few. I’m going to check it as soon as they leave. I need to take my break anyway. I only have one other table right now, and I’ll only be gone a couple minutes. I just need enough time to check my phone and have one of my protein bars.”

“Sounds good. I’ll check on your table for you while you’re gone. Now, get back out there and show off those pretty blues one more time.” Charlie pushes Cas out from behind the bar.

****

“Oh my god, are you texting him already?” Jo asks.

“I told him I'd text him so he’d have my number,” he replies quietly.  Dean sends out a quick text to Cas, then looks up and sees him coming towards their table one last time.

“Here you go, Mary. You can just leave the signed copy on the table, and I will pick it up. I sincerely hope you all had a great time tonight, and I hope to see you again soon. Dean, happy birthday, and I hope to hear from you even sooner.” Cas bids them a goodnight and returns to the bar.

The four of them get up and walk towards the door, Mary having left behind a very substantial tip for Castiel.

“So, Dean, when are you going to ask Cas out? You should let him take you out for a birthday drink.” Sam says.

“Well, he has my number, but I’m asking him out for this Saturday,” Dean says proudly. “I was going to ask him out for a drink tonight, but I figured he’s probably working late, he explains as they walk out to their cars.

“Good night, Dean. I love you very much, and I'll see you on Saturday for lunch, right?” Mary asks.

“Good night, Dean, don’t forget to ask Cas out,” Jo reminds him, smiling.

“Goodnight, bro. I'll see you tomorrow night for poker, right?” Sam asks.

“Good night everyone. Yes, mom, we’ll all be there Saturday for lunch. Jo, I won’t forget, and even if I did, I’m sure you'd remind me tomorrow night. Sam, I'll be there, unless...you know.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows and Sam feigns disgust.

Dean sits down in his car and thinks back over the night. Never in a million years did he think he’d be getting the very sexy server’s number. He starts the car just as his phone dings with an incoming message. _I’m sure it’s just Cas letting me know he got my text._ Pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, he sees that the message is indeed from Cas.

**Hello Dean. Thanks for texting your number. I get off in about an hour.  Would you like to have a birthday drink with me?**

_I was just heading home, but I’d love to have a drink with you. I only live about ten minutes from here. What's the name of the bar?_

**The Devil’s Trap. Is that out of the way for you? We could meet somewhere else.**

_Sounds good. How about we meet there about 10?_

**That sounds great, Dean. I’ll see you then, handsome.**

_See you soon, gorgeous._

Dean puts the car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot with a huge smile on his face.

****

Ten minutes later, Dean pulls into the driveway of his single family home. He has almost two hours before he has to be at the bar, so he decides to take Bruizer out for a long walk. Bruizer is his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen’s dog, and Dean’s been taking care of him while his aunt and uncle are on their second honeymoon.

After a 45 minute walk with the dog, Dean jumps in the shower to get ready for drinks with Cas.

“Bruizer, what the fuck are you doing on my bed? Get down!” Dean demands.

Bruizer cocks his head and lets out a deep, non-threatening growl. “Fine! But don't you dare think you’re sleeping in bed with me tonight!” Bruiser barks his reply, challenging Dean to argue.

Dean finishes getting ready and grabs a beer to calm his nerves. He’s never been this nervous before a date, especially not with another guy. And this is just drinks. It's not even a real date. Dating has always been easy to him, since it's always been one-night stands, no strings attached, etc. But Dean doesn’t want that anymore. He's ready to settle down, to start a family. He just hopes Cas is on his wavelength regarding dating.

After watching some T.V., Dean grabs his leather jacket and makes his way out the door.

****

~Bar, after Dean left~

“Holy shit, Charlie, I’m having a drink with Dean tonight at Devil’s Trap!”

“Did you ask him, or did he ask you?”

“I asked him. I figured I get done here in about forty-five, so that gives me time to go home, shower and change. There’s no way I’m meeting Dean in these clothes, and I don’t want to smell like fried food.”

“Something tells me he likes fried food,” Charlie said with a laugh. “Seriously though, that's awesome. Make sure you wear your tight jeans and that azure shirt of yours...it really makes your eyes pop.”

“Thanks, Charlie. I’ll have to see if I can find it. I haven’t worn it in a long time.” Cas goes to deliver the check to his last table before he can start to close out and leave for the night.

****

~1 hour later~

Cas makes it home in record time and sheds his work clothes. Jumping into the shower, he tries to find the shirt Charlie told him to wear, since he wants to make sure he looks his best for Dean. Thirty minutes later, Cas is shaved, showered and out the door to meet up with his date at the Devil’s Trap bar.

Cas pulls into the parking lot, and realizes he’s got no idea if Dean is there or not. Pulling his phone out, he shoots a quick text to him.

**Hello Dean, are you here yet? I’m not sure what you drive. I'm in a silver pontiac G6.**

_Hey Cas. I’ll be there in 5. Had to stop and get gas._

**I’ll go in and get us a booth. See you in a few.**

_Sounds great gorgeous._

Putting his phone back in his jacket, Cas makes his way into the nightclub. He’s immediately greeted by his brothers, Lucifer and Gabe, at the door. “What’cha doing here tonight, bro?” Gabe asks.

“I'm meeting someone here for drinks.”

“That’s great, Cassie! What's this guy’s name, and do we know him?” Luci asks.

“His name’s Dean, and I met him tonight at work. Dean and his family were in tonight for his birthday. He’s absolutely gorgeous, and way out of my league. Please don’t embarrass me...I like this guy.” Cas gives both of his brother’s the stink eye, and Lucifer turns to greet someone at the door.

“Welcome to The Devil’s Trap, there's no cover tonight.” Lucifer explains to Dean as he enters the club.

“I’m actually here to meet someone, he said he was going to find us a…” Dean is politely cut off by Cas peeking out around his brother’s shoulder.

“Hello, Dean. I didn’t quite get to finding us a booth. Should we go order a drink first?” Cas asks.

“Yeah that would be great.”

“Why don’t you two go in and have a seat, and I’ll be right over to take your order,” offers Gabe.

“Thank you, Gabe, I appreciate that.” Cas pats his brother on the shoulder, while taking hold of Dean’s hand and showing him to his favorite booth.

The two sit across from each other in the booth, both silent until Gabe comes to take their order. Dean and Cas both order a whiskey and a local beer. “Do you have a specific brand of whiskey, Dean?” Gabe asks.

“No, I’m not really fussy, as long as it isn’t real cheap.”  

“Sounds good, I’ll bring you what Cassie...um, Cas, here drinks.” Gabe walks back to the bar.

“Well, I would’ve never have taken you as a whiskey drinker, Cas. Tell me more about yourself.”

“Ok, well, I have two brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel. They own this bar together, and are completely insane most of the time. I also have one sister, Hael. I’m working at the restaurant while I finish my nursing degree at USD. What about you, Dean?” Cas asks.

“Well, you’ve met my mom, brother and future sister-in-law. I’m a co-owner of a car restoration business with my uncle, Bobby. My brother, Sam, is a lawyer and Jo is an elementary teacher. My mom is retired and pretty much spends her days with my aunt, Ellen, and volunteers at the local Center for Equality. She organizes the pride parades, and all the other events they hold.”

“Your mom sounds very supportive. My parents were never like that, unfortunately. They disowned Gabe and myself once we came out. Luci pretty much always stood behind us, and cut off our parents when they cut us off. They both pushed me to get my nursing degree, and have really been my rocks.”

“Cas…”

“Dean…”

“Ok, I'm gonna lay it all out here. I’m not good with touchy-feely crap, but I like you. I use to be this one-night stand, no emotions attached kind of guy. I, uh...I gave that up awhile ago, and I don’t want you to think that’s what I want here.”

“I don’t do one-night stands, Dean, and I AM good at the ‘touchy-feely crap’. I would love to spend some time with you, and see where this goes. Oh yeah...and I like you, too!” Cas reaches over the table and places his hand over Dean’s.

“Well, I’m glad we got that over with. Where is Gabe with those drinks?” Dean chuckles nervously, and looks over to the bar to see Gabe and Lucifer watching them. “Cas, look at your brothers, are they ok? Are they normally like this?” Dean asks.

“Damn them, I’ll be right back.” Cas gets up to retrieve their drinks and to lecture his brothers.

“Lucifer, Gabriel what the hell do you two think you’re doing? Do you treat all your patrons like this?” Cas grabs his drinks, not waiting for his brothers to answer him.

“I have no idea what has gotten into them, Dean,” Cas says, apologetically as he sits back down. “They're acting like I never date. Well...I actually don’t date that often. It’s hard to date when I'm going to school full-time, and working way more hours than I should be.”

“Do you have to work this weekend?” Dean asks.

“I’m off all weekend. This is only full weekend off I have this month.” Cas swallows his whiskey in one gulp and leans over the table and kisses Dean hastily.

“What was that for?”

“I’ve wanted to do that since you walked through the doors tonight.”

“Ok...do you mind?” Dean asks.

Cas cocks his head to the side, looking confused at Dean’s question. Smiling at the confused look on his date’s face, Dean gets up and moves to sit next to Cas. He downs his whiskey, then leans in and kisses Cas’ beautiful lips. The kiss is interrupted by Gabe clearing his throat and asking the two men if they need a refill on their whiskey.

“Gabriel Novak, if you don’t get back behind that bar right now, I’m going to climb over Dean take you down,” Cas growls at his brother, menacingly.

“Ok, ok back to where you were before I so rudely interrupted.” Gabe holds his hands up and slowly backs away from the booth.

“Where were….?” Cas is cut off by the beautiful lips attached to his beautiful date once again.

Both men pull back from the kiss at the same time, leaning their foreheads together. “Sorry, about that, I just really wanted to kiss those lips.” Dean blushes.

“No apologies are needed, Dean, that was a fantastic kiss.” Cas pecks him on the lips and takes a drink of his beer. “Would you like another whiskey?”

“I would, but I better not. I don’t like drinking more than a couple if I’m driving. Speaking of...would you like to come back to my place for a drink, instead of sitting here with the Scrutiny Brothers?” Dean shoots a glance at the bar where Gabriel and Lucifer are staring, arms crossed, at their table. “I promise only drinks. I won’t even kiss you, if you don't want me to. If you drink too much, you can sleep in my spare bedroom.”

“Yes. to all of it. I’ll just follow you. How far away do you live?”

“About ten minutes.”

“Ok, let me pay, and then we can take off.” Cas heads to the bar, only to be told that the bill has been taken care of and to have a good night. He thanks his brothers, and promises to talk to them tomorrow.

“All ready, gorgeous?” Dean asks.

“Yes, definitely, where did you park?”

“Right next to you.”

****

Dean has butterflies in his stomach as he pulls up to his house, with Cas’ car right behind him.

“So glad you didn’t change your mind on the way over here.” Dean says shyly.

“I would never do that.” Cas holds his hand out to Dean, and he leads Cas to the house.

“Oh, shit, I forgot I'm dog sitting. You're not allergic, are you?”

“No, I love dogs.”

“Ok, great, his name is Bruizer and he’s very friendly. He belongs to my aunt and uncle. I'm watching him while they’re on their second honeymoon.” Dean opens his front door and Bruizer bolts out. “Bruizer, do your business and get your ass back in this house,” Dean yells after him.

“You’re not afraid he'll take off?”

“No, he listens really well, and he’s a retired police dog.” Dean explains.

“Your house is beautiful, Dean, are these the original hardwood floors?”

“Yep, Sam and I just sanded all the floors down and refinished them. What would you like to drink? I have beer, whiskey, scotch, wine or miscellaneous hard liquor.”

“I would love some whiskey on the rocks if you have ice.”

“Yeah I do, I’ll be right back. Have a seat, Cas. Make yourself at home. If you wanna watch a movie, help yourself and put whatever you want in. All the remotes are on the coffee table.”

Dean pours them each a whiskey, Cas’ with ice. By the time he returns to the living room, Cas is sitting on the couch with the first of the Die Hard movies in. Dean stops and stares.

“Wow, you're just about perfect, aren’t you?”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, you drink whiskey and you put in one of my favorite movies.”

Dean hands over the whiskey and settles down on the couch, leaving room for another person between them. He doesn’t want Cas to get the wrong idea.

“Why are you sitting way over there?” Cas cocks his head quizzically.

“I didn’t want you to think I only asked you back here to get you into bed. I really want to get to know you, Cas.”

“Ok….but that doesn’t mean you need to sit on the other end of the couch. I promise I won’t bite...not hard, anyway.”

“Awesome! Ok, I’m gonna run to the restroom real quick. If you need to use it when I'm done, it’s the second door on the right.”

Dean returns minutes later and sits next to Cas. “Thanks for coming over, Cas. I’m really glad you were our server tonight.”

“Not nearly as glad as I am, Dean.” Leaning over, he locks lips with Dean for a sweet, lingering kiss.

“Mr. Novak, did you just make a move on me? I’ve been trying to behave myself, and here you are, taunting me.”

“Funny, Dean. How about we get more comfortable on this huge couch of yours? Would you like to be the little or the big spoon?”

“Big spoon, and you know, you really are good at this touchy-feely stuff.” Lying down on the couch, Dean pulls Cas down to him and wraps his arm around his waist as they settle in to watch the movie.

“This is very nice Cas, I like this very much.”

“Mhmmm, me too, Dean. Me, too.”

****

**~30 minutes later~**

“Would you like a refill Cas?”

“I’m good, this is what I want. Just hold me,” Cas murmurs as he turns his head to catch Dean’s lips with his own.

Dean kisses him back and pulls him closer to his body.

**~1 hour later~**

“Am I the only one who thinks this would be a considered a christmas movie?” Dean asks.

“No, Dean. There's no way. This is a MAN’s movie. Bruce Fucking Willis! This is one of the greatest action movies ever made. There’s no way it’s a christmas movie, Dean.”

“How can you say that, Cas? It takes place at an office Christmas party. Of course it’s a Christmas movie.”

“You’re pulling at strings here, Winchester.” Cas rolls onto his back and looks into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes. “I think the only way to solve this is to watch the rest of the movies.”

Leaning down into Cas’ personal space, Dean kisses him. It's a chaste, but warm and comforting kiss. “How about Saturday night? We can order pizza, have a couple beers, and watch some more Die Hard.”

“I’d like that. What time are you thinking?”

“Six? I have lunch with my family that day, so I’ll be home around five.”

“Sounds great.” Cas pulls Dean’s face to his and kisses him soundly. He hugs Cas close to him.

Dean snuggles against him, comfortable and content. _Happy birthday to me._


End file.
